My Knight to My Heart
by MelodyDTK
Summary: That night, they left me there, scarred a bare. A knife shown in the darkness, so I still knew they were all there. You came to save me that night, when nobody else could, you saved me, heart and soul, and suddenly I didn't feel so misunderstood. (Based on a stupid little reminder from my 8th grade self's love)


I gripped my backpack in awe. Here? Now? _OH SHIT HE SAW ME! _I spun around and hid behind a large manga display. I peeked over _Death Note: The Black Edition _and saw him. The most caring, sensitive, hilarious boy I have ever seen. I casually strolled out of F.Y.E. feeling the swish of my skirt against my thighs. I saw a familiar store in the distance reading, _Chinese Huangs. _I strolled over to my usual booth and slid into my seat. I could hear the pidder padder of raindrops hitting the roof top, and I slid my book, _Beautiful Darkness. _I set it on the table in front of me, and decided to order something to eat.

"Mango chicken and a side of rice please!" I exclaimed.

"Coming right up ma'am." The puberty stricken boy replied, handing me my meal. I poured a few dollars into his hand and walked back to my seat. The soft corner of the booth rested against my spine as I bit into the delicious food. My mouth started to water as my taste buds screamed in delight. I held my spoon in my mouth for a few moments and pulled out my sketch book. I began to gaze off into the distance, drawing the restaurants title and symbol, (the Chinese word for "Delicous"). I felt a slight tapping on my shoulder, as I turned I was face to face with, _Him._

"Oh, hey, Sean." I slurred.

"How are you Vin?" he replied, adorably. _Well adorable in my mind anyways._

"Oh, just eating, reading, sketching, the usual."

"Yeah, I saw your sketch. Really sweet! I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me?" I held my breath. _No guys ever asked me to go shopping with them… is this some kind of a trick? I really like him though… ever since… that day. The day he protected me with his body… the day he rescued me and held out his hand._

"Uhh. Sure!" _He doesn't even remember anyway, why the hell can't I have a nice day, maybe... date with him? _

"Sweet." He flashed me his crystal eyes, his freckles that bridged across his nose, his charcoal hair that brushed his soft eyelashes. _He really doesn't know what a work of heart he is… _He gentlemanly picked up my finished food, and carried my backpack over his right shoulder. He scooped up my hand and looked down at me.

"Your eyes remind me of bright caramels." He said, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"Thanks…" I stuttered, turning a rosy color myself. We held hands, and he put his arm around me a few times. We went to a graphic tee store and he demanded to buy me a _Paramore _tee. I slipped it over my tanktop, and hugged his thin, but strong waist. I muttered thanks into his chest, but all he could do was grin like a mad man. I had never gotten so close with a boy, guy friends sure, but a boy that I wasn't even dating? I started pondering what to do about this situation, when he started to run with me hand in his hand.

"What are you doing!" I yelped, as he dragged me along his trail.

"Trust me." He winked back at me and continued to run, and I let him. The look he gave me wanted him to run with me forever, until the ends of the earth if we had too. My own black hair started to get tangled in the back, and suddenly felt wet. With my other hand I reached to pet my scalp, and realized it was rain.

"Nobody ever comes back here while it's raining, but I think that it makes it all the more perfect, the roses bring your cheeks to life, and the rain runs along your porcelain skin. I promise I won't break you Venessa, all I want to do is hold you… since that night…" I stood in awe, but something broke inside me. I sprinted towards him, tears in my eyes, and he caught me in his arms. We did a twirl around the garden, and he sat down, me in his lap. He leaned towards me and caressed his lips with mine. I melted like chocolate, and my stomach got warm. I ran my hands behind his neck and snarled my fingers together. My body shivered from the harsh cold of the rain, but my insides were warm with passion.

"You remember…? You really do?" This boy I followed into F.Y.E., the boy that saved me that day- the worst day in my life, the day where I begged for mercy and received none. The day I sobbed for help and watched everyone desert me. The day I died inside. The day he rescued me from my own pain.

"How could I not? You're the most beautiful girl in the world, with hair like night and caramel eyes… how could I let anyone hurt you like that? How could I not sacrifice myself to replace you in that pain… I saw you that day, and I fell in love with you."

"Nonsense, love at first sight doesn't exist."

"You may believe that," he said, "but without you, I don't exist." Then he ran his hands along my back, nudged my tears away with his nose, and went in for another memorable kiss. "Because, I love you."


End file.
